Dawn of Hades
by MissWitch250
Summary: Mutant crossbreed of Dawn of the Dead, and Class of the Titans! On permanent Hiatus
1. Dawn of Hades

_(A Dawn of the dead rip-off)_

Okay, I know that I should be working on Madness (for those who are reading it) but I needed

_Summary: a worldwide epidemic has taken place on Earth, Zombies. Will the seven teens survive the undead minions of an angry god, or will they all become zombie-chow? Rated for major swearing, blood & gore, and character death(s). Loosely based on my own plan for when zombies attack!_

_I do not own Class of the Titans, Dawn of the Dead, or The Incredible Hulk. Just say'n man.  
_

ONWARD!!

**_Dawn of Hades_**

The sun was shining brightly in the morning air. But there were no birds calling, or traffic in the streets. The only sounds were the shrill screams in the distance, too far away to be heard by the teenage residents of the Brownstone.

Theresa woke with an uneasy feeling in her gut. Like something was out of place. Sitting up from her bed, a cold shiver ran down her back, and with a shock of realization, she remembered where she had felt the feeling before. At her mother's funeral in the cemetery. Theresa could sense the dead bodies under her feet, and it frightened her. The feeling was back, and Theresa was still terrified.

Grabbing her pink house coat, Theresa ventured downstairs, hoping that some tea would help with her nerves.

'_probably just the aftermath of a dream.'_ She thought to herself, and nodded her head at her logic. That night she _had_ dreamed of the undead, thanks to Archie and Atlanta's choice of movie last night, _Dawn of the Dead._

'Stupid Atlanta'. Theresa muttered after she jumped in surprise as the microwave beeped, signaling that the hot water was done.

"Stupid Atlanta, huh?" A voice behind her made Theresa jump again. Turning around, she could see her red-headed friend leaning against the doorway, still in her bed things, a green tank top and gray pj pants.

"My Gods, call the reports, Atlanta's up before noon on a weekend." Theresa joked lightly. "What _are_ you doing up?" Theresa stirred the green tea and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I don't know. Something doesn't seem right this morning, and it bothers me." Theresa nodded, she could see it irritate her friend. The short red head didn't stop fiddling with her hands.

"I know how you feel, I have the same problem. What do you think it is."

"Unnatural." Atlanta answered before thinking, but she knew that it was the right answer. Whatever was going on, was unnatural, and the two girls sensed it, Atlanta with her heightened sensed due to years of hunting, and Theresa with her psychic ability.

"Do you think it has anything to do with Cronus?" Theresa almost whispered, and Atlanta raised an eyebrow.

"I think that you've been around Jay too much." She chuckled and Theresa shrugged her thought away.

Suddenly, a scream cut through the eerie silence, and the two red heads raced to the windows. Outside, two girls were running for what seemed their lives. The taller of the two was blonde and pale, the shorter had brown hair and darker skin. The blonde was bleeding heavily from a wound on her shoulder.

Said blonde noticed the two girls looking out of the window, and screamed louder.

"Let us in! Oh....SHIT...oh god...please...LET US IN!" The shorter girl noticed what her friend was yelling at and they both headed for the brownstone.

Atlanta, being the faster of the two inside, hurried to the door to help the two strangers, Theresa hurried upstairs to alert the others and grab the first aid kit.

Atlanta opened the door, and both girls crashed into the house, the blonde still screaming.

"Calm down, just calm down! What happened?" Atlanta asked the brunette who, she just realized, was covered in blood.

"Christine was BIT! By some homeless guy. We saw him, and... and... and, he just kept on following us, so we tri-tried to give some money! BUT HE _BIT_ CHRISTINE!" The shorter girl screamed and Atlanta tried to calm her down by holding onto her shoulders. Turning to look at Christine, Atlanta notice that her pupils were so dilated that they almost seemed black. She knew that fear couldn't do that to a person.

"Atlanta, what's going on?" Jay had to bellow from the stairway to be heard over the blonde girl's sobbing.

"She was bit by a guy in town." Atlanta called, confusion and worry clear on her face. Theresa ran forward and started to mend the deep gash on Christine's shoulder.

"Were you bit, um.." Atlanta asked the unknown girl.

"Tori, and no. I pulled Christie away from the guy, but she ran into me and we both fell. Her shoulder slammed into my chest." Tori looked down on her shirt, inspecting the partially dried blood. After seeing her friend taken care for, Tori had calmed down, and was able to talk normally. Christine was still sobbing silently.

Jay looked at Atlanta and Theresa with slight concern.

"Christine? When were you bit?" He knelt down beside the tall blonde, and she shuddered. The taller girl had paled considerably since Theresa had first seen her, too much so to be caused by blood loss. Looking closely at the large bite, she noticed that the blood had already clotted. Suppressing the urge to vomit, Theresa sat back, confused.

"It happened this morning. Like, three hours ago. We were just about to go home before our parents woke up." Tori spoke quickly, and three others of the team entered the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Odie asked while stifling a yawn, Herry stood behind the smaller boy, a teddy bear in his arm, and Neil was looking at himself in his mirror. Theresa took the time to explain the situation, while Jay inspected the wound of Christine's shoulder. Odie quickly ran back upstairs to get his laptop, and Herry stood by Tori, trying to sooth the now trembling girl.

Atlanta slipped away, unnoticed by the the worried and excited teens, to the second floor of the brownstone. Archie hadn't gone downstairs, despite all the noise, and she was sure that the team could handle the situation while she was gone. It would only take a second.

Stopping in front of the wooden door, Atlanta knocked twice, and then let herself in. Archie stood looking the window, wearing his Hulk boxers**(1)**. The short red-head blushed slightly and tried to grab the older boy's attention.

"Arch, what'cha looking at? Didn't you hear the commotion from downstairs?" Atlanta gently touched his shoulder and he turned to look at her.

"Check this out, 'Lanta. Something weird's going on out there." Archie pointed out the window and Atlanta stared in wonder, forgetting about Tori and Christie.

There were people outside in the streets, but they seemed strange. Some limped, and one or two even crawled on their stomachs. It was only moments later when Atlanta noticed something really disturbing.

"They're _covered_ in blood!" She half-screamed, and it was true. The people outside of the brownstone were soaked in a dark red liquid, a few were creating puddles under their feet. Atlanta held back a wave a nausea with slight difficulty. Nobody outside seemed concerned or even aware of the blood that flowed freely on their bodies, they all just moved around. The thought of alerting the others downstairs had completely left their minds.

"Look, there's a guy. He seems freaked." Archie pointed to the left of the window, and Atlanta followed his gaze. There was a man, and he too was covered in blood, but instead of the lazy, shuffle of the others around him, the man was trying to run, but was having some sort of spaz attack. Every time he tried to take a step, he'd back up and look for somewhere else to go.

Atlanta, hypnotized by the abnormal behavior of the citizens of New Olympia, stared at the man. He didn't notice a woman, bleeding heavily from a wound on her upper leg, and he didn't see her as she sunk her teeth deep into his neck, and stumbled into his back, causing the two of them to fall to the ground. At once, the 'mindless drones' swarmed in at their slow pace, and ripped his body apart. Atlanta screamed in horror, not able to tear her eyes away from the dreadful scene before her. The man's screams died down quickly, and blood pooled around the thrashing bodies as they clawed and tore at flesh.

Archie pulled her away from the window, holding her to him, forcing her from the window by blocking it from her view. Atlanta sobbed in surprise and horror as she thought about what had just happened, and a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" Archie swore loudly, the fear in his voice hidden by pure disgust. Atlanta found herself trembling. A knock on the door made both teens jumped, and Odie stuck his head in from the hallway.

"Archie? Atlanta!" Odie exclaimed as he saw the position they were in. Instead of stepping away rolling her eyes as she would have done, Atlanta just leaned further into Archie, and tried to hide her tears. The geeky boy heard a wail from outside and, ignoring Atlanta's dry sob and Archie's flinch, ventured towards the window.

"My God." was all that he could say at the scene below the window. "Whoa!" Odie yelped and Archie ran to his side by the window, Atlanta staying by the door.

Whoa was right. Down on the street, surrounded in a pool of his own blood and innards, was the man from before. But he wasn't dead. Without a second glance to the pinkish intestines spilling out of gut, he rolled onto his stomach and tried to stand up. Odie leaned forward and spilled his lunch over Archie's floor at the man who could walk with his organs hanging out, and Archie sprang away from the window.

"What happened?" Atlanta asked timidly, taking a hesitant step towards Odie.

"No, Atlanta," Archie held his arm across her chest, blocking her way. "You don't want to see."

"... Why?" It took both Archie and Odie to realize that the small red head wasn't questioning Archie's statement. and that the current situation was too unreal to have an answer.

"I think we should head downstairs. I found something that you all should see." Odie whispered, vomit dripping from his bottom lip.

* * *

**(1)** I think I have a cartoon-boxer fetish.


	2. Realization

_(A Dawn of the dead rip-off)_

Okay, I know that I should be working on Madness (for those who are reading it) but I needed a CotT fic. and zombies, gotta love the zombies.

_Summary: a worldwide epidemic has taken place on Earth, Zombies. Will the seven teens survive the undead minions of an angry god, or will they all become zombie-chow? Rated for major swearing, blood & gore, and character death(s). Loosely based on my own plan for when zombies attack!_

_I do not own Class of the Titans, Dawn of the Dead, . Just say'n man._

_And I would just like to say thank you to the few people who reviewed._

**Kiwi Ingenuity**

**secret celebrity 2009 **

ONWARD!

**_Dawn of Hades_**

_"I think we should head downstairs. I found something that you all should see." Odie whispered, vomit dripping from his bottom lip._

Chapter 2 Realization

Once downstairs, Atlanta began to feel more like her old self. Her competitive, boyish, determined, fearless self. Two years ago, the seven teenagers had met actual gods from ancient Greek mythology. Since then, the spunky red head had faced the monsters of legends, and had practically laughed at death. Whatever was going on outside, Atlanta knew she could handle it.

Reaching the final step of the small staircase, Atlanta noticed that something was wrong at once. She had only been upstairs for about five minutes, and the kitchen was silent. A sixth sense, obtained through years of hunting, awoke with a scream in Atlanta's mind. It shouldn't have been that quiet. Only minutes ago a girl was crying about being bit by some bum in the streets, and Jay, the teams leader, was commanding his friends, taking control as always. She had just seen someone get eaten by another person. Wouldn't they have heard his screams?

Atlanta nearly jumped as something grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the living room. Looking up and to the left, the short girl found herself staring at Archie, his face the very picture of uneasiness, curiosity and fear.

The rest of the team had retreated to the living room, and the brownstone had become silent. In the living room, the teenagers were surrounding the small loveseat, fear and disgust on each of their faces.

Theresa stood by Jay, her hands clinging to his arm and her chest pressed against his, tears rolling down her cheeks. Herry stood far to the left, helplessly trying to comfort Tori as she looked sick, ready to vomit or faint, and Neil stayed over by the corner, a mess of chunks down his shirt and on the floor. Atlanta walked slowly over to see what had happened.

Christine laid on the couch, her chest unmoving, her eyes blank and cloudy. The short red head drove her nails into her palm to prevent herself from screaming. Without a doubt, the tall blonde was dead, but what was really disturbing was her appearance. From her shoulder, where she had been bit, she veins showed. But they were black, and the skin around them was different shades of blue green and yellow. Her nails were an ugly colour of yellow and she stank. Atlanta felt tears build up in her eyes. She was only away for about ten minutes. When she had left, Christine was alive, and screaming, and _alive_!

"Holy shit!" Archie exclaimed as he looked at the body, and once more he stepped closer to Atlanta. Jay looked at his teammates.

"I think that we should go to the kitchen, and figure out what to do." Jason's decendant lead Theresa way from the dead girl, and the others followed, except for Odie, who carefully placed a blanket from the back of the chair over the young girl's body.

Atlanta ignored the others as she and Archie quickly pulled the curtains over the window's, hiding the outside horror from view of the others. Looking over to each other, Archie and Atlanta made a silent agreement to warn the others of what they had seen.

"Okay, what happened was horrible, and I think that we need to confront the gods about it." Jay stated from his place at the table, gladly noticing the faint nods of his friends.

"No." Atlanta stepped forward towards Jay, confusion on her face as she puzzled over the horror that they were living through.

"No, something's not right. Athena's not here, and she wasn't when I got up. She's always here in the morning to make breakfast." Atlanta thanked the gods that her voice didn't show her fear. "I think something happened with the gods. Not Cronus." Atlanta added as she saw Jay open his mouth. The spunky red head looked over the purple haired dork, an understanding on both of their faces.

"Something's happening to New Olympia, Jay. People are going crazy, Archie and I just watched some guy get attacked, and with those two." Altanta motioned over to the living room where she last saw Christine and Tori.

"Maybe Cronus brain-"

"It's not fucking Cronus, Jay. It's something else. Something worse." Archie snapped at the fearless leader, and was about to say more, when someone from the livingroom screamed.

Running into the living room, the small huntress felt as though she had stepped into a horror movie. Odie and Tori were in the corner, Odie defending Tori from something unreal. Christine. She was walking, and moving, and drooling. Atlanta faintly heard Theresa scream, or maybe that was neil? Then a thump, someone had fainted.

Acting quickly, Atlanta fired two purple shots from her arm crossbow. Her aim never failed her as they struck Christine's body, but nothing happened. The grossly decaying body turned to the spunky redhead, teeth gnashing and eyes unnervingly blank. Letting out an unearthly cry, the body that was once Christine charged at the smaller girl.

But before she could move, Herry released a battle cry and grabbed the decaying body of Christine by the neck and hurled her across the room. She smashed into the far wall by the door and hit the coat hanger, one of its ten spikes impaling the back of her and emerging through her left eye. Blood oozed out of the wound, no pulse in existance for it to gush and squirt out like in so many horror movies.

Atlanta felt bile rise in her throat, but quickly forced it to stay down. What she had seen couldn't have been real. Christine couldn't have been alive, Odie had checked her pulse, Herry didn't kill anyone, she was already dead, she shouldn't even had been able to move, she was attacking Odie.

"Oh Zeus. Holy _shit_." Atlanta swore and felt her knees buckle. Before she could fall however, Archie grabbed her fround around the waist and tried to hold her steady. Impossible though it sounded, he looked paler then usual.

"She was gone. Way gone. I felt her pulse. Her heart wasn't beating, she was dead." Odie shook and Tori collapsed to the floor and leaned against the wall, her knees drawn up to her chin. Silent tears run down her cheeks as she refused to look over by the door.

* * *

**I own nothing. please review, the zombies are starting to get violent**


	3. Ideas

_(A Dawn of the dead rip-off)_

Okay, I know that I should be working on Madness (for those who are reading it) but I needed a CotT fic. and zombies, gotta love the zombies.

_Summary: a worldwide epidemic has taken place on Earth, Zombies. Will the seven teens survive the undead minions of an angry god, or will they all become zombie-chow? Rated for major swearing, blood & gore, and character death(s). Loosely based on my own plan for when zombies attack!_

_I do not own Class of the Titans, Dawn of the Dead, . Just say'n man._

_And I would just like to say thank you to the few people who reviewed._

**Kiwi Ingenuity**

**secret celebrity 2009 **

ONWARD!

**_Dawn of Hades_**

_"She was gone. Way gone. I felt her pulse. Her heart wasn't beating, she was dead." Odie shook and Tori collapsed to the floor and leaned against the wall, her knees drawn up to her chin. Silent tears run down her cheeks as she refused to look over by the door._

Chapter 3 Ideas

As Jay and Archie had laid a blanket over Christine's body, the seven other teenagers retreated to the kitchen to try and calm their nerves and come up with a plan of what to do next.

Theresa sat at the breakfast table with Tori, rubbing soothing circles on the darker girl's wrist (a trick her mother had taught her when she was alive), it had taken Theresa's soft voice and Herry's strength to get the small girl from the floor; Herry worked near the stove making a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon, ham, and almost everything else imaginable to keep his mind busy; Neil kept himself preoccupied by making beverages, not seeing, or not caring about the stains on his clothes (vomit and honey) and the state his hair was in; and Odie worked at the table on his laptop, typing furiously and removing a hand from the keyboard every so often to push his glass back in place on his nose.

Atlanta stared at the gold crossbow on her arm. It had never failed her before, but because of it, she almost lost her life. Was it broken? The normally spunky red head growled and ripped the small object from her wrist and slammed it on the table. Only Herry looked up from what he was doing at the noise before going back to cooking.

Archie and Jay returned from the living room sweating and stinking slightly. Jay quickly made his way to Theresa's side but didn't sit down.

"We moved Christine's body from the coat hanger and put it near the couches." Nobody but Tori, who flinched, paid attention and Jay soon fell silent. Grabbing a chair, Jason's descendant flopped down and lost himself in his mind. The kitchen was quiet, and stayed that way for a while.

"Oh no." Barely a whisper, but everyone heard the words that Odie had spoke. The boy genius turned the laptop so that the team leader could see and turned up the volume so everyone else could hear.

_"-and reports have been coming in since five thirty this morning of people being attacked by their family members. At this point in time, authorities don't know what's happening, but they wish to let it be known that citizens of New Olympia are being killed in what some are calling a 'sick feeding frenzy'. _

_"Special precautions are urged to be taken, such as locking doors and boarding windows, and stay indoors. Most attacks are happening outside-"_

"That's not all, look." Odie pressed several keys on the key board and another website appeared on the small computer screen.

_'These... creatures, seem to have one need, flesh. Be it from animal or human, though they prefer the latter, the want flesh. These abominations will fill themselves until they literally explode, several videos that people have sent in have proved this fact.'_

_'Is there anyway to stop them, Dr. Clemmings?' _A young blonde news show host spoke in her annoyingly high voice.

'_Yes, just one, either damage or remove the brain-'_ Odie shut the laptop with a snap and turned to the rest of his team.

"I've been thinking... What if this _is_ Cronus?"

"What, so he just gained the ability to _raise_ the _dead." _Archie spoke sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Odie flushed at being called out by a person he considered a friend, but continued on.

"No, but he _might_ have gotten hold of a disease that kills people, _then_ brings them artificial life. If he could _raise the dead_, as you said, why target the citizens instead of heading to the nearest cemetery?" Atlanta ignored the two boys as they argued and stood up.

Theresa watched as her best friend walked into the living room. The strawberry blond shivered as she remembered what was in the room. Unnoticed as her friend had been, Theresa followed Atlanta into the living room.

"Lanta, what're you doing in here?" Theresa asked, forcing herself not to look at the blanketed figure by the couch.

"My crossbow doesn't work on... _them_, so I need something else. Something pointy and metal." Atlanta turned her back to her friend to continue her search, and Theresa looked out to the kitchen. Her nun-chucks didn't really do much damage.

"Hey, Atlanta, do you think-"

"Don't worry about yours." Archie's voice boomed from the living room doorway, making Theresa jump and Atlanta lift her head, before continuing her search. " Odie and I both think that your nun-chucks should be good. The, um, _undead_ are already decaying, so their flesh is softer, a good hit to the head should finish them off." Archie smirked at the strawberry blond as she glanced uncertainly to her belt were her weapon of choice was normally held.

Atlanta groaned in frustration and pushed past her two best friends and into the kitchen. Jay and Odie were still too engrossed in tactics for escaping the brownstone, they didn't notice her as she ran over to the stairs that led to the basement**(1)**.

She fled down the stairs two at a time, Archie silently following her. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness as she stepped on the bottom stair. The basement was damp and smelt strongly of dirt and Atlanta hurried through boxes of long forgotten possession, muttering curses every time she found nothing.

Archie stayed behind her, slightly uneasy about the dark after what he had just seen. He watched as Atlanta searched through an unusually large box, and hiss a low 'yes' as she pulled out what she seemed to be looking for... a fire poker. Atlanta weighed it in her hand and sung it at an invisible foe. The huntress smiled, content with her new weapon of choice. The fire poker was made of iron. It was of good length, standing up to Atlanta's hips, and it had two spikes. One like a spear, right at the tip; and one driving out to the side. Archie could just imagine the new weapon swinging into someone's head, and the side spike piercing the skull.

Snarling broke Archie from his thoughts, and Atlanta turned to the noise, fire poker raised. Stacked boxes flew to the ground a something smashed into them. From the debris, something bloody raised its head and screamed at Atlanta.

Flinching, Atlanta held up the fire poker as the undead being rushed her. The spear-like part of the poker pierced the skin of the attacker's chest, and Atlanta could feel the metal spike crush through bone and flesh and she shoved the poker down, pinning the zombie to the ground. The being still squirmed and gashed its teeth, trying to take a chunk out of Atlanta's leg.

Archie acted quickly and grabbed his whip. A skilled flick of his wrist had the whip wrapped around the flesh hungry man's neck. Still snapping and screeching, Archie yanked back with force and the zombie's head was removed from its body. The head rolled a few feet away from the rest of itself, and stared at Archie, still emitting wet grunts and snorts. Atlanta acted quickly and ripped the fire poker from the now still body, and thrust down into the head's skull. A sick crunch was heard, and the head was motionless. Atlanta stared at the blood covering her from her shins down, and the small splatters on her shirt.

"I think that I'll have a shower." Atlanta muttered at Archie noticed her shaky legs. Acting quickly, and careful not to slip on the puddles of blood that now covered the floor, Archie made his way to the red head's side. One hand on her waist, the other guiding her arm around his shoulder, Archie helped Atlanta up the stairs, leaving the now dead body to rot in the basement. He had only just noticed the reeking stench of decaying body and was glad to breath semi fresh air as he and Atlanta reached the main floor of the building.

"Thanks, Arch. But I think that I can make it to the bathroom from here." Atlanta gave the purple haired dork a small smile before taking shaky steps to the shower. Archie watched her leave, still worried about the attack, and turned to warn Jay of what he learned about their new enemy.

* * *

Atlanta shut the bathroom door with a small snap and rushed over to the toilet, throwing her fire poker to the floor and making her target just in time. Tears rolled down her nose as she emptied her stomach into the porcelain bowl. She didn't stop until all that poured from her mouth was liquid, and wiped her mouth before lying down beside the toilet, the cold tiled floor feeling nice against her hot skin. Reaching up to flush, Atlanta forced herself to stand and start the shower. She needed to feel clean.

Walking over to the shower, Atlanta turned on and adjusted the water to a wanted temperature, and began to shed her blood stained clothes. Leaving everything in a pile near the toilet, Atlanta jumped into the scalding hot water, and leaned against the tiled wall. Again, tears prickled her eyes, and she slid down the wall to sit under the stream of hot water. Drawing her knees up to her chest, Atlanta cried. Sobs shook through her body and she beat her fists into the tiled floor. She didn't look at the drain as red water flowed down it. For half an hour, she sat, crying at the pathetic situation she and her friends had found themselves in, and once she found that she was cried out, Atlanta shut off the water and wrapped herself up in a fluffy green towel. Stepping out of the shower, her eyes immediately found the pile of blood stained clothes, and Atlanta had a desperate need to burn them. To grab a can of gasoline and pour all of its contents over the offending pieces of clothing before setting a single match to it. She had a feeling that the result would be beautiful.

A knock on the door broke Atlanta away from her thoughts, and Theresa entered the steaming bathroom, a clean pile of the shorter girl's clothes in her arms.

"Archie told me that you were having a shower and I thought that you would want some clean clothes. You never grab clothes before you get in, so I brought you some." Theresa's voice was calm and soft and Atlanta sniffled pitifully. She could tell that her best friend knew that she had been crying. Theresa placed the new, clean clothes by the sink and pulled her friend into a hug before leaving the huntress to dress.

The door closed softly and Atlanta rushed to the pile of clothes, forgetting about her wish to burn her old clothes. They were the same style of clothes that she loved. A tee shirt and cargo pants, though the shirt was a dark green and the pants were brown and too long in the leg. Atlanta pulled on the clothes quickly, feeling too exposed and vulnerable being in just a towel and unarmed.

Once dressed, she felt less filthy, and with a relaxing sigh, Atlanta exited the bathroom, poker in hand. Downstairs, Jay and the others were waiting for her, each with a weapon in their hands. Archie, Jay, and Theresa held their own given by Hephaestus, and Herry, Neil, Odie, and Tori held kitchen knives.

"We have a plan." Jay stepped forward to face the team members and Tori. Atlanta went to stand between Archie and Theresa. "We're going to run for Herry's truck, and drive to the school." Jay rubbed his hands together nervously as his plan went through his friends minds.

"That's complete bull!" Archie exclaimed loudly. "Your gonna get us killed."

"I'm sorry but it's the best thing we have. We don't know what's going on, and the only way to get any idea is to consult the Gods." Archie was about to argue, but shut his mouth with a snap. He could see that Jay had a point.

"So how're we gonna do this?" Archie asked and Herry cut in before Jay could answer with an 'I don't know'

"You and Jay go ahead, slice and dice, girls, Neil and Odie follow, I'll take behind. Easy as that." Herry shrugged and Jay stared.

"That might work, but why are we stuck in the middle." Theresa spoke up and Atlanta nodded. "I think that it would work better to have Archie and Jay, followed by Neil, Odie, Herry, and Tori, and _then_ Atlanta and me. It makes sense, I mean, you two," Theresa pointed to Jay and Archie, "can clear the way, and Atlanta and I can cover the back."

"What about us. I mean, we do have weapons, you know!" Neil whined and Atlanta raised an eye brow.

"You have kitchen knives. And anyway, with Herry with you, he can keep away anyone in the middle." Atlanta turned to Jay. "It's the safest way, Jay." The team leader nodded.

"Let's do it."

* * *

They were ready. Archie and Jay in front, the rest of the boys in the middle, and the girls at the rear.

"On three, I'll open the door." Jason's descendant ordered and his followers nodded, they were ready, or at least, as ready as they could be. The brown haired leader swung the door open and braced himself for what lay outside.

A strong stench of blood assaulted his nostrils as he stepped out of the safety of the brownstone. Once outside, he noticed that there were actually no undead beings near the building and that it was still very early. He motioned for the others to follow him out.

"Like, where're all the dead people?" Neil asked, lowering the knife in his hand.

"I don't know, but I think that we should head for Herry's truck in case they come back." Archie muttered and Jay nodded. The two boys started to head off towards the large parking lot, when something screamed. It was an unearthly cry that made the hairs on Archie's neck stand up.

Atlanta felt her heart nearly stop. Something was coming, and it was fast, years of hunting had heightened her senses, and her ears picked up the sounds of unsteady running feet. She looked over to her friends, and then to the parking lot. She could just see Herry's truck, she could run there in seconds, her friends would take minutes. Swallowing her fear, the spunky red head sped to Herry's side. Reaching into his pocket, Atlanta grabbed the car keys and, before the boy with super strength could react, ran a few steps away. Keys in hand, she stood before her friends, ready to make them listen to her.

"They're coming! I have Herry's keys. Go inside and I'll get the truck and come to the door." She spoke quickly as she stood before her friends, but she knew that she was understood. Theresa's eyes teared over as she moved closer to Jay for comfort, but the leader gave her none. He ignored her small sobs, and Neil stepped closer to the distressed psychic, offering his shoulder to support. The strawberry blond accepted the model's offer and cried silently into his shoulder.

"What are you talking about, Atlanta?" He asked, unsure of what to do. The shorter girl glanced behind her and noticed the undead heading their way, and they were gaining speed.

"Just go inside! We don't have time for this! I can run to the truck in _seconds_ and bring it to you guys inside. Then you'll be safe!" Atlanta nearly screeched and everyone but Archie heeded her words. They returned to the brownstone, and Atlanta headed for the truck.

"Lanta." Archie called from behind her and she tried to ignore him. _'He can't keep up, he never could.'_ Atlanta told herself as she sped off to the red tank. She wasted too much time, they were much closer. Stopping at the truck, she noticed that she dropped her fire poker when she stole Herry's keys. Panic threatened to overtake her mind as she fumbled with the keys, trying to unlock the door.

A wet snarl from above her head caused her to jump. One of the things was on the hood of the tank-like truck. It slobbered on her arm and Atlanta noticed more blood. She backed away quickly and it let out a ear splitting scream before it's head was ripped off by a metal whip. Atlanta turned to see Archie, his whip in one hand, her poker in the other.

"Move it, now!" he bellowed and Atlanta nodded numbly. That was the second time the purple haired dork had saved her life that day. The red head jumped into the passenger's side and scooted over to the steering wheel, Archie beside her the whole time. Sticking the key into the ignition, the truck roared to life, it's lights flashing through the morning air.

"You know how to drive?" Archie spoke up. It was a statement, not a question.

"No." Atlanta answered truthfully. She knew the basics, but never had the practice. Slamming her foot down on the gas, the truck lurched forward and Atlanta steered it towards the brownstone.

"SEAT BELTS!" She screamed, and Archie acted quickly. Instead of clipping himself in, Achilles descendant leaned far against Atlanta and pulled her seat belt over her stomach before clipping it in. There wasn't enough time to even sit back up as the red truck drove into the building.

The truck was fine, the brownstone wall was nothing more then a bunch of bricks, and Archie was badly injured. Atlanta lifted her head from the steering wheel, the airbags didn't go off. Shaking her head to clear her mind, Atlanta unbuckled her seat belt to inspect Archie. From what she could see, he just hit his head, and was still conscious.

"Oh gawd, Archie." Atlanta's voice cracked as tears threatened to spill from her eyes and Archie groaned. Jay and the others approached the truck and Atlanta moved into the middle-back of the vehicle. Theresa and Odie made it to the truck first and they opened the doors.

"Help me get him back here on the seat. He's hurt and I don't want to move him that much." Atlanta spoke through clenched teeth as she forced herself not to cry. Theresa and Odie nodded without a word and they each took a part of Archie's body. In the front, Theresa held his legs while Odie held up his lower back with Atlanta at his head and shoulders from the other side of the seat. The three teens lifted him over the back of the seat, and Atlanta grabbed hold of him as Theresa and Odie let go. Staggering slightly from the sudden weight, Atlanta managed to lie Archie down, face up, on the seat. The others outside waited for them to be finished.

"You, Jay, and Herry can sit in front," Odie motioned to Theresa as he spoke before turning to Atlanta. "You and Arch can stay there, I'll check out how bad it is, and Neil and Tori can have the back seat." The computer geek didn't need to clarify what _it_ was, Atlanta knew he was talking about Archie's injuries.

The rest of the team opened the doors of the truck and piled in, forcing Odie to move back with Atlanta and Archie. Since Archie was spread out on the seat, the small boy had to sit on the started the car again, and reversed out of the now destroyed wall of the building. While Herry drove, Jay turned from the front seat to stare at Archie and Atlanta.

"Is he bit?" Jay asked, a hidden tone in his voice that Atlanta caught right away.

"No. He didn't have his seat belt when I crashed into the brownstone." Atlanta bit back, her voice filled with defiance. Jay narrowed his eyes at her tone before responding.

"Were you?"

"No. I was almost, but Archie saved me." Jay turned form her and listened to Herry rant about the misuse of his 'baby'. Atlanta could practically feel the anger radiating off of her leader, and wasn't surprised when Theresa said that she was going to check on Tori. Once her seat was left open, Odie stood up from the floor and moved up in front.

Atlanta turned her attention to Archie. He was paler then normal, and she noticed something strange about his right arm.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder." The pale boy grunted and tried to sit up with his left arm, his right was completely useless. He managed to raise his head higher then Atlanta's legs when he hissed in pain and grabbed his ribs. Atlanta knew that sound well. He had a broken rib, maybe more then one. Atlanta thought back to the minor car wreck and visibly winced when she remembered the purple haired warrior's side slam into the dashboard.

"I can fix your arm." Atlanta spoke calmly as she tried to carefully remove his sweater and the white t-shirt beneath it. She needed to see what she was doing without upsetting Archie's ribs or arm. The truck bumped several times and Atlanta grassed her fist against Archie's ribs. The warrior snarled in pain and Atlanta looked away to the door as she winced. She could have sworn she saw blood fly past the tinted window.

"I need you to go smooth, Herry."

"It's not my fault. Two of them ran into the truck." Herry's words sunk into her mind and Atlanta concentrated on Archie's shoulder. She grabbed hold of his upper arm and was about to move it the way her older brother had told her to do when she had to put his shoulder back into place. That was about seven years ago, but his words were still fresh in her mind.

_"Okay, Lannie, make sure my arms's straight against my body from the shoulder to the elbow."_

_"Got it... What next?"_

_"Bend my arm at the elbow and move it over to my chest. Make it look like an 'L' and then rotate my arm so that it looks like a backwards 'L'. It's going to hurt, but keep on doing it._

_"Okay, now keep on doing that until I say stop, then just rest my arm against my chest."_

Atlanta looked up from the now fixed shoulder blade and thought of her bother. It had been one of the scariest moments of her life, seeing her brother Andy with such pain expressed on his face, but it needed to be done.

Glancing down again to check on Archie's shoulder, she found that she fixed it correctly. It would heal quickly. Her gaze wandered down to his ribs. The skin was already bruising, but it didn't look too bad.

"Thanks Lanta." Archie murmured and Atlanta brought her eyes back to his face.

"How're your ribs feeling?"

"I think that they're just cracked, not broken. I just can't move that much, then they'll be fine." Atlanta nodded and sat back against the back seat, Archie's head in her lap.

"The school's just ahead. Maybe we can get answers in there." Jay muttered as the large building came into view.

* * *

**I own nothing. please review, the zombies are starting to get violent**

**(1) **I have no idea if they have a basement or not, but for the sake of my lack of imagination, they do.

okay, more zombie killing action... Character death in later chapters!**  
**


	4. Herry's Truck

_**BEFORE YOU READ!**_ I am so sorry for taking FOREVER to update, but... yeah, I have no excuse. Just... Forgive me.

_(A Dawn of the dead rip-off)_

_Summary: a worldwide epidemic has taken place on Earth, Zombies. Will the seven teens survive the undead minions of an angry god, or will they all become zombie-chow? Rated for major swearing, blood & gore, and character death(s). Loosely based on my own plan for when zombies attack!_

_I do not own Class of the Titans or Dawn of the Dead. Just say'n man. **Warning for major potty mouths and Jay goes crazy!**  
_

ONWARD!

**_Dawn of Hades_**

_"I think that they're just cracked, not broken. I just can't move that much, then they'll be fine." Atlanta nodded and sat back against the back seat, Archie's head in her lap._

_"The school's just ahead. Maybe we can get answers in there." Jay muttered as the large building came into view._

Chapter 4

Herry's truck

* * *

The school's parking was right ahead, but Herry payed it no attention as he stepped on the gas. The red tank-like truck sped up the staircase to the school's entrance, and with every several steps, Archie grimaced with pain. Atlanta ran her fingers through his purple hair, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Again, the truck bounced, and Archie's back slammed into the seat.

"FUCK!" He bellowed in pain, and Odie visibly flinched at the noise.

"Herry, slow down!" Atlanta nearly screamed. Herry didn't pay her any attention as his baby bounded up to the school. Once they reached the landing, Herry hit the breaks and the truck skidded to a stop, leaving four black tire marks in its wake. The eight teenagers lurched in their seats, and Atlanta felt Archie grimace in pain as he fought to keep his body off the floor.

Jay released a shaky breath as he ripped off his seat belt. From his seat in front, he whipped his head around to face his team members. Theresa and Tori held each other in fright, both girls terrified by Herry's driving. Beside them, Neil was leaning far back into his seat, grabbing handfuls of yellow hair with his knees pressed against his chest.

"Okay, we need to-" He was cut off as something wailed. Its call was long and hoarse, sending shivers up the teens' backs. With a jolt, Archie sat up, ignoring the sudden pain in his ribs.

"What we need to do is get somewhere safe, Jay." Archie snapped at his leader, taking Jason's descendant by surprise. "And right now, 'safe' isn't the school. If we go in there, we're trapped." Archie's arms shook as he held himself up. Jay only glared at the purple haired warrior.

"If we go in there, we can get answers. Chiron or Hera can tell us what's going on." Jay spoke through clenched teeth, clearly pissed off at Archie.

"And if they can't? What then? Are you even sure that they are even in there, Jay? We need to fend for ourselves right now. And what about Tori? She can't know about _them_." Archie questioned, his voice growing louder as his pain rose. He didn't worry about Tori overhearing him, she was busy crying in Theresa's shoulder.

"Forget this. Do what you want, Arch. Everyone else, come on, we're going into the school."

"I'm not leaving Archie." Atlanta spoke up as Jay unbuckled his seat belt. "He can't be left on his own with his ribs. He's injured, Jay." Atlanta exclaimed as Archie leaned against her shoulder. Jay looked at her coldly.

"Then you can stay too. Theresa, you and Neil bring Tori, Odie and Herry, follow me." Jay opened his door, and jumped out of the car, giving one last glare at Atlanta and Archie. The huntress turned to Herry before he managed to leave his baby.

"Can I have the keys? I need to get Archie and me somewhere safe." Atlanta begged Hercules' descendant. Herry looked at her sadly, before grabbing the small key from the truck's ignition.

"Take care of her, 'Lanta." He hugged his 'little sister' before opening his car door. They had only moments before the monsters would come. "You coming little buddy?" Herry turned to Odie, who nodded.

"I need real answers to this." He pushed his glasses further up on his nose before running after Jay. Herry turned to the three girls in the back seat.

"Theresa, stay with Atlanta. Nothing's getting at my baby." He patted the dashboard while tossing the keys to Atlanta and exiting the truck. Atlanta quickly jumped into the front seat, leaving Archie in the back with Theresa, Tori and Neil. Shutting both front doors, she stuck the key into the ignition and but the truck into gear. She watched as Herry entered the large building before her. It had really happened, they had separated. But were they any safer now?

"Neil, sit by Archie. Everyone buckle in tight, this ain't going to be pretty." The spunky red head, nearly growled as she put the truck into reverse and sped down to the street. Jay, Odie, and Herry had left just in time. The flesh eaters had arrived, and now three of them were stuck in the truck's grill, several more left behind from under the tires.

"Are we just going to _leave them_?" Theresa shrieked, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Tori was silent beside her, and just hiccuped pitifully.

"The school's not safe, Terry. We need somewhere better. I don't think that this is because of some god, or if it is, we can't do anything to help." Archie explained to the strawberry blonde as softly as he could, but she was annoying.

"So where are we going?" Tori had finally spoke up, and her voice was thick and scared.

"The department store, and then to a hotel." Atlanta spoke as she drove around the town, trying to avoid as many of the undead and other cars as best as possible.

"A _hotel_?" Neil nearly shrieked from his seat beside Archie. "Wha- what's going on? How is a freaking_ hotel_ going to save us?"

"Many floors, and only two staircases at best. And the door to each floor needs a key to open. We can barricade them, and then have an entire floor for ourselves."

* * *

Jay waited in the school for his team mates. He should have expected Archie to rebel against him, to betray him. But for Atlanta to stick by his side.

"Lust filled little- Whatever, as long as the others are safe here." Jay muttered to himself angrily as he paced back and forth. He could still hear the creature's screams from outside, but he no longer jumped in surprise and fright. His mind was to preocupied for that.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jay could hear the sounds of footsteps coming from the school's entrance. Jay unsheathed his sword as a precaution as he waited for whoever it was that was headed his way to appear.

Suddenly, Odie and Herry turned a corner. They were alone, and Jay's temper rose.

"Where are the others?" He nearly snarled, and Odie flinched as Herry answered.

"We left them with Atlanta and Arch. They're safer in my truck." Jay's eyes narrowed and his lip curled.

"We should have stuck together. We just need answers from the Gods. Now hurry up. The doors are bound to give in soon." Jay turned, and headed to the janitor's closet. They would get answers to the horrors that were happening, and then they would save the citizens. It was their duties as heroes, and if Archie and Atlanta decided to be cowards and quite, then he would just do it without them.

* * *

Yes, finally, after TWO MONTHS, another chapter. Sorry if Jay is acting a little bit ooc right now, but I needed him to go crazy for the rest of the story to work

CHARACTER DEATH NEXT CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


End file.
